Ariel
Ariel is the princess of the underwater kingdom of Atlantica who in turn is the queen of Eric's kingdom. She is originally from Disney's The Little Mermaid, and made her first appearance in Kingdom Hearts. Appearance Ariel is a slender and very beautiful mermaid with very thin wrists and hourglass figure waist. She has a green tail with paler green, translucent fins and wears a brassiere made out of purple sea shells. She has bright blue eyes and full red lips. Her most defining feature is her long, bright red hair that altogether is almost bigger than her entire body. In Kingdom Hearts II, she is turned into a human for a short time with long slender legs. She is shown in an old sail with some rope keeping it closed when she is first changed into a human. After being taken in by Prince Eric, she wears a dress with light blue sleeves, a black bodice, and blue skirt. She also wears a big blue bow in her hair and black heels. Whenever she had dinner at Weng Chen's apartment, Ariel was seen in a pale green dress (but it does not match the color of her fins), with her hair in a bun with a swish and two loose, ear-length bangs hanging from her hair. She wears a white choker decorated with seashell-shaped emeralds, a white hairband with yellow flowers and a gold tiara. She also wears dark green lace gloves and black strapped pumps. When she was at the cinema, she wore a long-sleeved aqua T-shirt that almost shows her belly button, light grey jeans with red roses printed all over, and pink strapless pumps. Her hair's worn in a long ponytail with a cream bow. When Anna was wreaking havoc in Heartlake City, Ariel wore a tan jumper with blue flowers and stripes, a sand green layered miniskirt, aqua leg warmers, and dark yellow strapped pumps. Her hair is just completely loose. Singing with Andrea, Livi, and Elsa, Ariel wears a sleeveless lavender top with one strap, a blue floral tutu, and black sneakers. Her hair is worn in a long ponytail. Personality Ariel is a bright, spirited mermaid that thinks and acts for herself and doesn't do what others tell her what to do. Despite her beauty, she can act rebellious at times and act rashly to get what she wants, which lands her in trouble. She doesn't wait for things to happen to her and is strong-willed and proactive about her future. She has a big sense of adventure, always wanting to find something new even if it is dangerous. She also has feelings of disenchantment and longing when she longs for a new world, be it either the human world above or a new one altogether. However, she can also be somewhat gullible, twice falling for Ursula's manipulative skills, even in Kingdom Hearts II, which occurs after Ariel finds out of Ursula's deceptive and antagonistic nature. She is also protective of her friends, doing anything for their safety, as seen when she stole the Trident in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories to help Flounder. Films # The Little Mermaid - Ariel longs to be human. # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea - Ariel's daughter is captured # The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginings - How King Triton's wife died # The Little Mermaid IV: Beneath the Sea - Neptune, Ariel's great grandfather visits ... # The Little Mermaid V: King Triton and the Mytical Trident: King Triton is a boy, and his girlfriend Athena is captured! Hercules makes a promise to find Poseidon! # The Little Mermaid VI: The Hero of Greece - forty years after this, Hercules, now an old man, tells Triton he's finally found Poseidon! Artworks Human Arielpinkl.jpg 1208564 1366669983699 full.jpg Princess ariel pink.png Here's ariel pink dress.jpg Arielpink.gif Arielpink4.png Smariel.png Arielpink5.png Normal Ariel KH.png|Ariel From: Kingdom Hearts The Series Ariel KHRECOM.png|Ariel From: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The Series Ariel KHII.png|Ariel From: Kingdom Hearts II The Series Here's ariel.gif|Ariel From: Disney's The Little Mermaid: The Series Ariel3.png|Ariel From: The Little Mermaid III Ariel-DMW2.jpg Gallery Ariel_KDA.jpg|Ariel From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Here's Ariel.jpg DMW2 - Hosted Ariel.jpg DMW2 - Ariel.jpg|Ariel From: Disney Magical World 2 DMW2_-_Ariel_Meet.jpg DMW2_-_Mii_And_Ariel.jpg Quotes Ariel/Quotes and Lines. Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Princess Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Titular characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:The Little Mermaid's Characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Characters Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters with wide eyes Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main characters Category:Humans